LaToya'sLife Wiki
LaToya's Life "LaToya's Life" is a docu-web series (also YouTube channel) that features YouTube diva "LaToya Forever" along with her friends and family as she goes through her first pregnancy and an engagement, as well as the good and bad times that come between the friends and family that surround LaToya. Videos in general for "LaToya's Life" began in October 2010 but the web-series began on the channel on May 1, 2014 and as of July 24, 2014, a total of 35 episodes have been created and episodes will continue. Casting 'LaToyaever) - '''Season 1 - Present '''Adam (LaToya's fiance) - '''Season 1 - Present '''Ron - '(Season 1) 'Ayanna - '(Season 1 - Present) 'Rochelle - '(Season 1 - Present) Recurring 'Chantel - '(Season 1) 'Aunt Julian - '(Season 1 - Present) 'Stud - '(Season 1 - Present) 'Shanelle - '(Season 1 - Present) 'Maya - '(Season 1 - Present) Episodes/Vlogs EPISODE 1 - "I"m Pregnant" - In the series opener, LaToya and Maya take a pregnancy test where LaToya finds out she's pregnant with her first child. EPISODE 2 - "Trinidad & Tobago Trip 2014" - LaToya & Adam take a trip to the island of Trinidad where LaToya's entire is from. LaToya & Adam also go to Tobago for the Jazz Festival. The trip also includes swimming by a waterfall, the beach, meeting fans and more. EPISODE 3 - "Pregnancy Problems" - LaToya is 16 weeks pregnant. LaToya & Adam are living at her grandmother's house while they save up for their own house. Her grandpa is re-doing LaToya's room at this time so she and Adam are staying in a temporary room in the house. LaToya and Ayanna hang out and shoot videos for their channels. EPISODE 4 - "Am I Fat" - LaToya hints that she wants Adam to propose, LaToya runs some errands around town. EPISODE 5 - "I'M PREGNANT NOT DISABLED" - LaToya gives a small sneak peek of her new room that is still under remodeling. LaToya, Adam, Ayanna, and Ron all hang out on the boardwalk, then hit up Downtown Toronto. EPISODE 6 - "Attitude Problems" - LaToya and Ron go out for lunch and go shopping for LaToya's remodeled room which is just about complete. EPISODE 7 - "Big Booty Pregnant Girl" - LaToya's new room is complete. Latoya, Ayanna and Ron hang out and go out for lunch and do more shopping for Latoya's room. Latoya visits her Aunt. EPISODE 8 - "Such A Cry Baby" - Rochelle, Latoya's friend comes over and she and LaToya hang out. Later on, Ron joins in and they all go out to eat. LaToya and Ron go continue bedroom shopping. They continue to set up LaToya's bedroom. EPISODE 9 - "Drama Drama Drama" - LaToya opens up a present from one of her "Crazies". LaToya visits Rochelle and they hang out. Later on, LaToya and Ron hang out. They go out to eat and then go shopping for more furniture. Then they have personal conversation. Then Ayanna joins in later where alittle drama occurs when Ayanna finds out Rochelle's been talking about Ayanna and Ayanna defends herself. EPISODE 10 - "Is It A Boy Or A Girl" - LaToya and her friend who is a real estate agent hang out. Later on, she and Ron meet up and hang out. EPISODE 11 - "I Can't Poo" - LaToya is 19 weeks pregnant. For most of the episode, LaToya is hanging out at her house. EPISODE 12 - "DRAMA AT THE NAIL SALON" - LaToya and her Aunt go out to the nail salon. While at the salon, they discuss what it's gonna be like when LaToya gives birth. LaToya and Ron hang out. They continue to discuss Ron talking to girls. EPISODE 13 - "He Put A Ring On It" - Adam proposes to LaToya in New York City in Time Square. Flashbacks of the 2 are shown. EPISODE 14 - "Bling Bling" - Newly engaged LaToya are still in New York City with Adam and Ron and they spend the day out around the city. EPISODE 15 - "Why You Mad" - LaToya is 5 months pregnant. LaToya and Ron hang out. Ayanna then joins them. Ayanna and Ron have a flirtation moment. Later on, LaToya, Ayanna, and Ron go out to eat and Ron gets jealous that Ayanna is talking to a guy and alittle tension between the 3 occur. Later on, they continue to hang out. EPISODE 16 - "Ridin Around With My Baby Daddy" - LaToya and Adam spend the day out together. EPISODE 17 - "1 Year Old Has A Crush On Me" - LaToya and Shanelle who is LaToya's friend hang out. They then go to Rochelle's house and hang out. Rochelle defends herself from haters. LaToya and Shanelle later on go shopping and go out to eat and just hang out. LaToya is defending herself against people saying she's keeping Ron and Ayanna from dating. EPISODE 18 - Ron Kisses Ayanna" - The jealousy issue with Ron and Ayanna comes up again when LaToya brings up weather or not Ron is jealous that Ayanna is talking to this guy (Stud). Ron and Ayanna's flirtation come to a head when they kiss while at a BBQ party, while Stud is at the party. Tension then begins when LaToya has an issue with it. EPISODE 19 - "Can You Shave That Please" - LaToya and Rochelle hang out and shoot videos for Rochelle's new Youtube channel. LaToya then tells Rochelle about the kiss that went down between Ayanna and Ron. EPISODE 20 - "Real Talk" - LaToya and Ron hang out where Ron announces that he's talking to someone and LaToya wants to meet her. LaToya explains why she loves Youtube and why she films her life. EPISODE 21 - New Chick On The Block" - LaToya and Rochelle hang out in the beginning of the episode. Drama is sparking up between the group when Ron takes LaToya to meet the new girl he's been seeing (Jordan) and rumors are going around that she is talking about Ayanna and LaToya is against meeting this girl and more drama comes up when LaToya talks about them both and accuses Jordan of having a drinking problem and being an opportunist etc. Then drama between Ron and Ayanna begin and have begun ever since the kiss that went down between them. LaToya meets Jordan and throws alittle shade while at it. LaToya then admits to liking Jordan in the end. EPISODE 22 - "My Caribbean Grandparents Be Cray" - LaToya shoots videos for her main channel. Rochelle then comes over. Later on, LaToya and Ron hang out where Ayanna's name comes up again along with Jordan. EPISODE 23 - "Is He The Baby Daddy" - LaToya hangs out with family. LaToya and Adam later on go out at the lake. EPISODE 24 - EPISODE 35 - "Chantel Kisses Ayanna" - All friendships are tested as LaToya and Ayanna get into a heated arguments and drama erupts between the group when Chantel and Ayanna kiss which completely rages Ron and he and Ayanna battle is out at the end and Chantel gets involved. EPISODE 36 - "Thoughts On The Kiss" - LaToya visits her Aunts house and hears her Aunt's thoughts on the kiss that went down between Chantel and Ayanna. Rochelle returns and drama occurs when she and LaToya clash over their Youtube jobs. LaToya feels overwhelmed with all the drama that's gone down over the last few months and several are pointing to LaToya as the one who engages it.Category:Browse